


Group Chat Mayhem

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Gen, Group Chat Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jeff is the old man of the group it's canon, This is DUMB, Yeah I'm Doing This, mayhaps later relationships?, my bf supports this n idk why, ndjnfkjd i needed to get out of writer's block somehow, probably not, this is self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: To get out of writer's block I got on the group chat fic trend, and it resulted in this dumb fic where I'm pretty sure this is gonna implode on me





	1. PartyRoom and Finnsomnia

_Bayley Rose has created PartyRoom!_

 

_Bayley Rose added Finn Balor, Charlotte Flair and Xavier Woods_

 

 **Bayley Rose:** hi guys! Welcome to the PartyRoom!

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** Bay did you just add us to group chat?

 

 **Finn Balor:** Bold of you to assume I’ll be on my phone

 

 **Bayley Rose:** bold of u to assume u won’t be

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Finn bud, we see u postin n likin stuff at one am

 

 **Finn Balor:** Okay sure chastise me for my sleep schedule but you’re also up really late!!

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Yeah but I don’t do that almost everyday

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** Is it picking on Finn day?

 

 **Finn Balor:** NO!!

 

 **Bayley Rose:** YES!!!!!

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** YOUNG MAN YOU NEED A BETTER SLEEP SCHEDULE

 

 **Finn Balor:** YOUNG MAN????? I’M OLDER THAN YOI CHAR

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Yoi

 

 **Bayley Rose:** yoi

 

 **Finn Balor:** Oh hush

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** Listen 

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** Not the point 

 

 **Charlotte Flair:** You need to sleep well

 

_Bayley Rose changed their name to Hug Life_

 

 **Hug Life:** he never listens to me what makes u think he’ll listen to u?

 

_Charlotte Flair changed their name to Queen City’s Flair_

 

 **Queen City’s Flair:** Finn

 

 **Finn Balor:** What

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Finnigan take a nap

 

 **Finn Balor:** No

 

 **Hug Life:** f i n n i g a n

 

 **Finn Balor:** N o

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Welp we tried 

 

 **Queen City’s Saint:** Xavier you barely did anything

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Correction

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Finn’s too stubborn

 

 **Xavier Woods:** Waaaaaait

 

 **Hug Life:** ???

 

_Xavier Woods changed their name to Creed_

 

_Creed added King and Florida Man to PartyRoom_

 

 **Hug Life:** GUUUUUUUUUUUYS

 

Finn Balor: Oh my god I think she actually screamed

 

 **Finn Balor:** I heard smth from her room

 

 **Queen City’s Flair:** The disaster trio

 

 **Florida Man:** you know you love us char

 

 **Queen City’s Flair:** Sadly

 

 **Florida Man:** HEY

 

 **King:** Hey!

 

 **King:** Anyway why are we in the”partyroom”?

 

 **Creed:** Why aren’t u in the PartyRoom?

 

 **King:** Ya didn’t answer my question

 

 **Creed:** Okay so, we’re lecturing Finnigan here on the importance of sleep

 

 **Finn Balor:** *Finn, and I’m f i n e

 

 **Florida Man:** Go nap

 

 **Finn Balor:** No

 

 **Hug Life:** nap

 

 **Queen City’s Flair:** Nap

 

 **King:** Nap

 

 **Creed:** Nap

 

 **Florida Man:** I know someone who can get u to nap

 

 **Finn Balor:** Add her, I dare you

 

_Florida Man added The Man to the chat_

 

 **Florida Man:** Becky we need ur help

 

 **The Man:** With what

 

 **Hug Life:** BECKY FINN WON’T SLEEP

 

 **The Man:** Oh oof, good luck trying

 

 **Hug Life:** ???

 

 **The Man:** Finn’s insomnia is really difficult

 

 **The Man:** also

 

 **The Man:** Once he texted me at around three am about a blueberry pancake craving

 

 **Finn Balor:** Listen that was one time

 

 **The Man:** You called me at one am last week crying about snails

 

 **Finn Balor:** THEY DESERVE BETTER

 

_Creed changed Finn Balor’s name to Finnsomnia_

 

_Finnsomnia changed their name to Demon King_

 

_Creed changed Demon King’s name to Finnsomnia_

 

 _Finnsomnia:_ Amazing

 

 _Creed:_ :3c

 

 **The Man:** I’ll be taking my leave then

 

 **The Man:** See you

 

_The Man has left PartyRoom_

 

 **Hug Life:** We’ll add her back later

 

 **Finnsomnia:** Char’s been quiet

 

 **Finnsomnia:** _@Queen City’s Flair_

 

 **Queen City’s Flair:** Unlike some people, I’m actually out and about preparing for tonight

 

 **Hug Life:** oh yeah it’s tuesday!

 

 **Creed:** Shiiiiiiiiiiit

 

 **King:** Well it was nice talking but we gotta prepare!

 

 **Florida Man:** Disaster trio out

 

 **Hug Life:** good luck!


	2. The grandpa of the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i'm gonna screw myself over with so many characters just watch

**Finnsomnia** : Guys

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Guuuuuuuuuys

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : WHAT

 

 **Finnsomnia** : What if we add Jeff to the chat?

 

 **Florida Man** : As in jeff hardy?

 

 **Hug Life** : DO IT DO IT

 

 **Creed** : This is gonna be a trainwreck huh?

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Yep

 

_Finnsomnia added Jeff Hardy to the chat_

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : howdy

 

 **Creed** : Oh my god

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : DLKFMLDNFK

 

 **Florida Man** : He’s southern it’s not surprising jndfkjjdf

 

 **Hug Life** : reminder that jeff screamed yeehaw during a promo once

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : JNDSFNUSN I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : should i have said how do you do fellow kids?

 

 **Hug Life** : tf ur not that much older than us

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Uh he doesn’t know how group chats work exactly

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : yeah i have no idea what i’m doing

 

 **Creed** : Oh this will be very fun

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Way to sound ominous Xavier

 

 **Creed** : I only have one thing to say to that

 

 **Creed** : YEET

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : what the actual fuck is a yeet

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : NDJKNLJKFSNFJSN

 

 **Florida Man** : Oh my god charlotte are u okay

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : is this internet slang??

 

 **Creed** : YEAH

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : oh so is yeet another word for lit

 

 **Hug Life** : I’M SCREAMING

 

 **Florida Man** : OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

 **Finnsomnia** : JESUS CHRIST

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : HBKNJDLAJDNOJAD

 

 **Creed** : N O

 

 **Florida Man** : Guys i think we broke charlotte like she’s full on crying

 

 **Finnsomnia** : I’m so glad this is gonna be a bigger trainwreck

 

 **King** : I only just got to my phone why were ya’ll blowing up my phone

 

 **Creed** : Finn added Jeff n we’re all dying

 

 **Hug Life** : honestly just scroll up it’s amazing

 

 **Finnsomnia** : This is the best idea I’ve had in years

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : so is yeet not like lit

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : I’m stepping away before I die of asphyxiation 

 

 **Hug Life** : morbid but go off i guess

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : what

 

 **Creed** : I’M READY TO TEACH HIM THE WAYS OF THE INTERNET 

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : should i be scared

 

 **Florida Man** : Yes

 

 **King** : Absolutely

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Mayhaps

 

 **Hug Life** : def

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : oh boy

 

 **Finnsomnia** : God this is gonna be the greatest train wreck ever


	3. two confirmed emos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna hc that charlotte n finn had emo phases and they still listen to mcr

**Queen City’s Flair** : Do you guys ever just wake up and think

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Girls

 

 **Hug Life** : me

 

 **Florida Man** : Is it a gay day?

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : It’s always a gay day

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : At least to me

 

 **Hug Life** : when are u not gay

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : We can ask that of you

 

 **Hug Life** : …

 

 **Hug Life** : okay fair

 

 **Creed** : mdksmgkfsm

 

 **Hug Life** : still u were the one talking about girls

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : BAYLEY WE’RE LESBIANS

 

 **Hug Life** : NO SHIT SHERLOCK WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : I

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Fair point

 

 **King** : Sometimes I wonder why I’m here but then I remember I love yall

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Same

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : im just here because i dont know how to leave

 

 **Florida Man** : Just enjoy this train wreck

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : alright

 

 **Creed** : Waaaaaait

 

 **Creed** : Finnigan we thought u were asleep

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Okay

 

 **Finnsomnia** : See

 

 **Finnsomnia** : About that

 

 **Hug Life** : he stayed up all night listening to my chemical romance

 

 **Finnsomnia** : AHKDFNDLADNSJ SHUT UP

 

 **Florida Man** : I KNEW U WERE A SECRET EMO KID

 

 **Creed** : Did u?

 

 **Florida Man** : Kofi n I had our suspicions

 

 **King** : I actually knew bc I caught him singing one of their songs in the locker room

 

 **Finnsomnia** : WHEN WAS THIS?????

 

 **King** : Like maybe a year or two ago ksndfksdf

 

 **Hug Life** : I TOLD U TO NOT LISTEN TO THEM IN THE LOCKER ROOM

 

 **Finnsomnia** : GERARD’S VOICE IS LIKE COMFORT TO ME

 

 **Creed** : This just in

 

 **Creed** : Finn Balor is an emo

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Shit you might as well announce it on Twitter

 

 **Creed** : U know what I will 

 

 **Finnsomnia** : NO

 

 **Hug Life** : NSDJNNDSDEF HE ACTUALLY SCREAMED

 

 **Florida Man** : We’ll keep ur secret Finnigan

 

 **King** : For now

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : no worries finn, charlotte also still listens to them

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : MR HARDY NO ONE SAID YOU COULD SAY THAT

 

 **Hug Life** : i’m surprised but somehow not

 

 **King** : Her makeup reflects what she feels in her soul

 

 **Florida Man** : So darkness?

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : MAYBE

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : THAT WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL

 

 **Hug Life** : says the woman who always listened to disenchanted during breakfast

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : JASDNFLNDSJL BE QUIET BAYLEY

 

 **Finnsomnia** : We’re starting a “we’re being bullied club”

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : We’ll make t-shirts while listening to three cheers

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Fuck yeah

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : why am i here

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : i’ll forever ask myself that


	4. another challenger appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for 200 hits :3 someone new is added and a mania match is planned

_Queen City’s Flair added Sonya Deville to the PartyRoom_

 

 **Hug Life** : SOOOOOOOOOONYAAAAA

 

 **Sonya Deville** : YES HI HELLO

 

 **Sonya Deville** : WHY AM I IN A GROUP CHAT

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Because the lesbians must rise up and take over the world

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Hi Char

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Also before u ask ur name gave u away

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : DAMN IT

 

 **Hug Life** : cmon charlotte it's obvious

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Nkasnkdsmlsa

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : >:(

 

 **Hug Life** : I never thought i’d see charlotte using emoticons

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Trust me she always does

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Wait wait where is everyone

 

 **Hug Life** : _@everyone_

 

 **Creed** : AYYY SONYA

 

 **King** : SONYA’S HERE

 

 **Florida Man** : SONYAAAAA

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : welcome to hell

 

 **Finnsomnia** : We’re not that bad

 

 **Creed** : He’s just an old man

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : I’M NOT THAT OLD

 

 **Creed** : Of course not 

 

 **Creed** : GRANDPA

 

 **King** : G R A N D P A OH NO

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Oh my

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : I CHALLENGE U TO A MATCH AT MANIA

 

 **Creed** : ACCEPTED

 

 **Florida Man** : WOODS VS HARDY @ MANIA 35

 

Hug Life: I WANNA REFEREE

 

 **Creed** : Millennial vs Grandpa in a

 

 **Creed** : @Jeff Hardy what stipulation 

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : tlc

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : One of you is gonna die then

 

 **Sonya Deville** : What makes u think that they both won’t

 

 **Finnsomnia** : Sonya has a point

 

 **Finnsomnia** : I for one, wanna watch this

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Of course you do

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Jeff was right this is a train wreck

 

 **Hug Life** : is it a good train wreck?

 

 **Sonya Deville** : Fuck yeah

 

_Sonya Deville changed their name to Sonya Gayville_

 

 **Queen City’s Flair** : Really?

 

 **Sonya Gayville** : LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **Hug Life** : i love this group chat

 

 **Creed** : Same

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : i don't

 

 **Finnsomnia** : But we love you

 

 **Jeff Hardy** : like a weird happy family

 

 **Florida Man** : Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave ur thoughts on this, my tumblr is icchampbalor n i thank u for reading this


End file.
